The End of the TARDIS (Chapter 1)
by wizardwho1007
Summary: DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DOCTOR WHO AND IT'S CHARCTERS. When the 11th Doctor and his companion crash land in an alternate dimension they are captured by Time Lords and helped by the Daleks and now they have to work out how to return to their universe and save the tardis


1. The Crash Landing

The tardis was crashing and banging. The Doctor and a tall brown haired girl stood hunched over the control panel holding on for dear life.

"Doctor where are we", shouted the girl.

"I'm not sure what's happening?", shouted the Doctor.

The Doctor ran around uncontrollably pulling levers and bashing buttons.

"I think the tardis has had an engine malfunction", the Doctor shouted.

The tardis came to a stop and both the Doctor and his companion fell over each making a small grunt of pain. The Doctor stood up and opened the door peeking out to see where they had landed.

"Doctor, where are we?", asked the girl.

"Cyra, come here", said the Doctor.

The girl walked to the door and upon exiting they both saw thousands of people turn towards them.

"Hello, I'm the Doctor", he exclaimed.

"We know who you are, Doctor", the speaker on the stool said.

"Who are you?", asked the Doctor.

"We are the Time Lords of Skaro", he shouted.

The Doctor took a step back and starred at the Time Lord on the pedestal.

"Doctor, what's wrong", asked Cyra.

"Cyra, get into the tardis", whispered the Doctor.

"Why", she asked.

"Just do it", he shouted.

Cyra and the Doctor ran into the tardis, the Doctor pulled the screen towards him looking for where they had landed.

"Doctor, what's wrong", exclaimed Cyra.

"Not only shouldn't there be Time Lords, they definitely wouldn't be on Skaro", the Doctor said.

The Doctor ran back out of the tardis and began waving the sonic screwdriver around.

"And?", said Cyra.

"The screwdriver says that we aren't anywhere, apparently we're on Gallifrey but that isn't possible", the Doctor said.

All of the Time Lords looked at the Doctor confused.

"Are you from Gallifrey Doctor?", asked the time lord on the pedestal.

"Yes, but Gallifrey was destroyed quite a long time ago when I was only at my ninth regeneration", he said.

"If you're from Gallifrey you must die", shouted the Time Lord.

The thousands of Time Lords regenerated before the Doctor and Cyra's eyes all becoming battle ready war machines. They all pulled out sonic screwdrivers and pointed it at Cyra and the Doctor.

"Capture them", shouted one of the Time Lords in the stands.

Three Daleks came out and escorted the Doctor and Cyra to a small room.

"Daleks and Time Lords, I'm assuming the Daleks were under control but the Time Lords and Skaro and the hatred of Gallifrey, it's confusing", the Doctor said walking in circles around the room.

"Doctor would you like to fill me in", asked Cyra.

"You haven't been traveling with me long enough to understand, and we haven't got time for me to explain", said the Doctor.

"Who are the Daleks?", asked Cyra.

"They are a race of robotic aliens that fought the Time Lords in the great time war, the same war I destroyed Gallifrey but they shouldn't be here not with the Time Lords", said the Doctor.

"Maybe they made a truth", said Cyra.

"But that doesn't explain why they say we're on Skaro if the tardis says we're on Gallifrey", said the Doctor.

"Did the tardis malfunction when we were spluttering around earlier?", asked Cyra.

"Cyra you're a genius", the Doctor shouted.

The Doctor pulled out his sonic screwdriver and began buzzing around the room.

"There", he shouted pointing to an air vent.

The Doctor used the screwdriver to release the vent and then he stuck his head inside.

"Cyra, we need to go one at a time", said the Doctor.

The Doctor crawled into the vent first and saw another vent on the other side the Doctor went the other way and found himself in a small room full of items, probably confiscated by all the people the Time Lords had captured.

"Cyra there's the tardis", he said pointing across the room.

The Doctor ran in and saw three Daleks operating the controls.

"What are you doing", shouted the Doctor.

"Doctor, you will save us, the Time Lords have imprisoned us", said the Dalek in the centre of the room.

"Why, you are Daleks you are evil", said the Doctor.

"We are not evil, the Time Lords destroyed Gallifrey we are the last of the Daleks", said the Dalek on the right.

"Doctor everything is the opposite", said Cyra.

"I've realised maybe the tardis fell through a crack in time and space and now we are stuck in an alternate dimension", said the Doctor."

"Doctor are you sure that's possible", asked Cyra.

"Yes, it happened to me once before when I was traveling with another girl, he name was Rose", said the Doctor.

"So you're telling me the tardis fell through a crack in time and space, sorry Doctor I don't really believe you", said Cyra.

"Daleks, I will save you", said the Doctor.

"Never thought I would say that", said the Doctor chuckling and looking at Cyra.

"There they are", said a Time Lord looking into the open door of the tardis.

The Doctor closed the door and locked it.

"What do we do Doctor the tardis is stuck", asked Cyra.

"It should work now", said the Doctor running to the control panel.

The Doctor pushed some buttons and pulled a lever but all the lights went out.

"Cyra, sadly we were wrong the tardis didn't fall through a crack. The crack pulled us in and caused it to go into the E.N.D phase", said the Doctor.

"What's the E.N.D phase", asked Cyra.

"It stands for Extra Netrual Destruction which means we aren't supposed to notice but the changes just happen and then the tardis will blow and possibly destroy the whole universe", said the Doctor.

Cyra and the Daleks all turned to him and looked very blank.


End file.
